Jaakkon Tower
The Jaakkon Tower is the main base of operations for the Defenders of Jaakkon (DOJ), and is a huge expansion upon the original Pet Finder Tower. It is made of four towers surrounding an enormous building, and is used to communicate from Jaakkon to all of the places in the DOJ's empire. Layout The Jaakkon Tower is made up of four towers, the original (but modified) Pet Finder Tower, the Gondilie Force tower, the prison tower and the luxury tower, all surrounding the main building, an enormous facility house their laboratories, government rooms and contact to other planets. Underneath the tower are the sleeping quarters and training areas for the soldiers. Pet Finder Tower The Pet Finder Tower has gone mainly unchanged, as the main base of the Pet Finders, but, now that the Light Void Master absorbed his crystals, the top of the tower has been replaced with a place for infinity creatures to rest. Access has also been created between the Pet Finder Tower and main building of the Jaakkon Tower. Gondilie Force Tower The Gondilie Force Tower follows the same layout as the Pet Finder Tower, and is overall very similar to Tona's Gondilie Force Tower located on his own planet, though smaller. The top floor houses Tona's office, Roremon's office and Orange Flash's fish tank, while, on the floor below, there is a place for the Three Nightmares to train. The building also includes many ways to contact the Gondilie Force Tower back on their planet, as well as other meeting places specifically for the Gondilie Force. Prison Tower 1st floor The first floor is mainly for criminals who did minor crimes, and set out like a school to teach criminals why their actions were wrong. All of the criminals here are planned to be released, and have a relatively good life. Rawr mentioned that many of the guards on this floor are retired teachers, hired by the DOJ to help re-educate minor criminals. 2nd floor The second floor has criminals whom staged larger and more organised/serious crimes. They are also re-educated here, but live stricter, less luxurious lives. The DOJ hope that every criminal on this floor will eventually be released on parole, and try to teach them how to act in society. Brad was informed by the Light Void Master that a certain sadistic guard on the second floor had been torturing, killing and eating prisoners, though he was soon transferred to floor 4. 3rd floor The third floor is mainly populated with criminals who have sentences 10+ years. They are shown videos about society, though while behind bars, and have aggressive guards to deal with their behaviour. Any prisoner who does not follow the rules used to be tortured, but the Light Void Master dictated that to be too bad of a punishment and introduced solitary confinement. The food on this floor is said to taste horrible, though the prisoners still have luxury rooms. 4th floor The more psychotic and dangerous prisoners are held here, usually with life sentences. They are kept chained up for the majority of their time, but still have luxury rooms. The food and water both include drugs to calm the prisoners, and all of the guards on this level are armed with tranquilizer darts. For prisoners whom don't follow the rules, they are chained up in a freezing room, naked, for up to 24 hours, while on specially modified drugs to make them hallucinate the bad things which happened because of their actions. Rawr notes that this is an incredibly effective treatment, yet many prisoners froze to death, and others have been beaten to death by the guards. 5th floor The fifth floor is full of prisoners who have committed several heinous crimes, and most of the prisoners surpass normal human limitations by formidable amounts. They are constantly kept tranquilized, and they are kept in their cells constantly, only having food pushed under their doors. The guards have full control of the temperature in each specific room, and change it accordingly, allowing them to use a freezing method similar to the one used on the 4th floor, or to weaken them with heat. The rooms are, although luxury, empty apart from a mattress, stopping criminals from trying to use everyday household objects to try and escape. 6th floor The sixth and final floor is made up of the most formidable prisoners possible. Many of these prisoners have Tavanigis, and are powerful to the point where some can only be taken down by the likes of the Darp. All of the walls, bars and chains are made up of Seiboi, and all of the prisoners are kept constantly tranquilized by the strongest of tranquilizers. The strongest members of the DOJ take turns as the guards on this floor, such as Squad 5 Beta, Darp, Tona Gondilie, 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden, Rawr and even the Light Void Master himself. The temperature is constantly changing from scorching hot to freezing cold, making the guards have to wear suits which modify the heat for them (though Darp, Tona and the Light Void Master don't need to, due to their strength and willpower). All of the strongest enemies that the DOJ defeated and took into custody are left here. This is also the only floor where beating prisoners is legal, though Rawr notes that many guards have died while beating prisoners. Luxury Tower The Luxury Tower is made up of the greatest, most modern rooms in the entire universe, with incredible technological advancements and enormous ensuites. This tower is used by the funders and associates of the DOJ when travelling to have meetings or discussions with other members of the DOJ. The room service and waiters are considered to be some of the best in the universe, as are the chefs, and the entire bottom floor is a bar with both a pool table and a swimming pool in the middle of it (it's a donut-shaped swimming pool with a pool table on the island in the middle, with a bridge leading over the pool. There is another pool at the top of the tower, with a waterfall in, as well as a spa. There are three different 5-star restaurants located in the luxury tower. Main Building The Hall The Hall is a long room in which the government of the DOJ meet to discuss serious threats, issues and important news. It is mainly comprised of a large, oval table, with the Light Void Master, Tona Gondilie and Rawr at the head, and other funders and allies around the table. The Hall is located at the very top of the Jaakkon Tower, and has retractable walls full of red wine and wine glasses, which is served at every meeting. There are long windows across the back of the hall, behind the original three founders of the DOJ, the Light Void Master, Tona and Rawr. From these windows, you can get an incredible view of Jaakkon. Cutting the window in half, however, is a wall with a safe in, and, while the Light Void Master and Tona have both opened it before, it is currently unknown (to the readers as well as every other member of the DOJ) to what is actually inside the safe. Guards are positioned all around the room during government meetings, and the door leading into the Hall has a very intricate lock. Every part of the room is said to be reinforced with Seiboi, including the windows. Science Division Much of the Jaakkon Tower is taken up by their science division, which creates new weapons and technology for the DOJ. They scavenge parts of their defeated enemies technology to use as their own and analyse different planets' minerals and atmospheres. They mainly concentrate on creating new technology for the benefit of the main fighters of the DOJ, and they created the suits used on the fifth level of the prison tower. They also create many new vehicles for the DOJ. There are many laboratories as well as manufacturing areas as part of the science division, and it takes up the majority of the Jaakkon Tower above ground. Contact Stations Using some of the most powerful satellites in the universe, the DOJ can easily communicate with other planets, both in their empire and not. They have hundreds of people working to communicate with other planets 24/7, to discuss current happenings and what was decided in government meetings. Recording Stations The DOJ have people watching CCTV cameras 24/7 to keep up on criminal activity and other suspicious happenings. Any suspicious videos are recorded, while all which seem completely normal are destroyed. The Recording Stations and Contact Stations are closely linked, and both run off the same network. The Lobby The lobby is the ground floor of the Jaakkon Tower, and full of food stands. It also doubles up as a place for civilians to go following a disaster, and is reinforced with Seiboi. Beggars are often found there, but are usually kicked out by guards. It is decorated with the flags of all of the members of the DOJ, and is their pride and joy. Thus, they were very offended when Tona Gondilie and the Gondilie Force started a rave there (though, while they may deny it, Squad 5 Beta, Squad 3 Alpha Mustard, Darp, Rawr and Peri all also participated). Basement Soldier Sleeping Quarters The soldiers sleep in massive rooms in bunk beds with up to seven beds per bunk. The walls are stone and strip lights adorn the ceiling. There are at least eight of these enormous sleeping blocks beneath the Jaakkon Tower.